


Domesticated

by faithtastic



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithtastic/pseuds/faithtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rainy Day Women, Alex comes home to Marissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

Alex forgets sometimes that when you walk someplace during a downpour it's inevitable you have to walk back in the rain. Especially when you turn down the offer of a ride home. Fortunately, she manages to find an old but serviceable umbrella in the lost property box at the back of the cloakroom.

The umbrella lasts until she gets three quarters of the way home before a broken spoke tears through the fabric. By the time she walks up the driveway she's thoroughly drenched, water running off her hair and clothes. Hurrying over to the trash cans to ditch the useless umbrella, she notices that Marissa took the garbage out and she smiles despite the rain lashing down on her.

Once inside the front door she kicks off her sodden boots and peels off her coat, hanging it on a peg. There's faint music coming from the kitchen and she recognises the band as The Killers as she wanders through to its source, only to find Marissa standing at the sink, humming the chorus to Mr Brightside, and a rack of gleaming plates drying on the counter.

Her presence so far unnoticed, Alex folds her arms and leans against the doorway watching for a minute, unable to prevent herself from admiring Marissa's ass in those jeans. "I never thought you could be so domesticated," Alex drawls casually.

When Marissa turns, she's covered in soap suds and her shirt is streaked with splashes of water. She gives an unhappy look. "Alex..."

"Hey," Alex says, propelled forward by the adorable smudge of suds on the tip of Marissa's nose and wipes at it with her index finger. "Thanks."

"For what?"

Alex inclines her head towards the nearly full dish rack. "For doing this when you clearly didn't want to."

"That obvious, huh?"

A smile touches Marissa's lips and Alex leans against the counter, arms braced on either side of the other girl, trapping her in place. Somehow, Alex can't help focusing on Marissa's mouth and she finds herself inching closer and closer until she feels cool breath on her lips. "You are so hot, you know that?"

Marissa glances down at herself, at the marigold rubber gloves on her hands and gives Alex a dubious look. She shakes her head and laughs. "Right now I look ridiculous. My mother would totally have a heart attack if she saw me like this."

As they look at each other, Alex becomes aware of the smoky scent clinging to her hair and clothes from the Bait Shop. She allows herself to bask in this closeness for another moment before a soft groan escapes her lips. "I guess I should go take a shower."

"Yeah, you stink," Marissa deadpans and gives Alex a playful little shove. "Besides, you're dripping all over me."

Alex feigns mock offence then peers over at the dishes. "You, uh, missed a bit."

"What?" Marissa says, craning her head to inspect her work, and Alex uses the opportunity to lean in and mouth damp kisses up the exposed length of neck, pleased by the way Marissa's pulse jumps perceptibly against her lips. Feeling bolder, Alex's hands come to grip Marissa's waist, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt, stroking the bare skin there.

"I've been thinking about kissing you all night," Alex murmurs against that elegant neck. She leans back, meeting Marissa's stare.

"Have you?" Marissa asks coyly as she links her hands behind Alex's head.

"Mm-hmm. It was driving me crazy being stuck at work, knowing you were here, wondering what you were doing."

One eyebrow flexes. "Scared in case I was going through your things?"

Alex grins. "No. I just..." Gentle shrug of her shoulders as Alex's fingers edge further up Marissa's taut stomach. She feels muscles twitch and tense beneath her hands as Marissa's breath hitches. "Wished I was here with you."

"And what would you have done? Theoretically."

Marissa's eyes darken as she looks at Alex, a smile lingering on her lips. When Marissa looks at her like that, Alex really has trouble forming coherent thought. "Well... I don't think the dishes would've got done. Or the trash taken out."

"Really? No chores?"

"I wouldn't call it a chore, no," Alex says with a suggestive lift of her brows, pressing forward, her mouth inching closer to Marissa's, their lips almost skimming. She's idly tracing the edge of Marissa's lace bra with her thumbs, Marissa whose breathing is coming in soft, shallow huffs now.

"I thought you were going to take a shower?" There's an audible tremble in Marissa's voice, even though she's striving for arch confidence.

"That's right," Alex replies, as if she'd forgotten. Withdrawing her hands from the confines of Marissa's shirt, she pushes off the counter and steps back, enjoying the almost petulant expression on Marissa's face. Struggling to conceal a grin, Alex saunters towards the bathroom.

It's only a matter of seconds after she steps into the shower that she hears the bathroom door click open and shut and seconds more before Marissa joins her under the warm jet of water.

"Feeling dirty?" Alex smirks but Marissa doesn't answer, just surges forward and presses Alex back against the cool tiles, kissing her hard until the need to breathe asserts itself.

They've kissed a lot in the past couple of weeks but nothing like this. Close-mouthed almost chaste kisses had given way to tentative explorations with lips and tongue but not this level of passion. Still, Alex lets Marissa take the lead, allowing her to set the pace and when the kiss breaks off, Alex merely rests her forehead against Marissa's.

"You're such a tease," Marissa says, pushing fingers through water-darkened blonde hair.

"Me?" Alex laughs. "You were the one who kept taking your shirt off in front of me." Hands trail down Marissa's back, gliding over slick wet skin. "You must've known what you were doing to me."

She shivers as Marissa's lips move, dotting tiny kisses across her jaw up to her ear before teeth scrape lightly over her earlobe. "I had a fair idea." Fingers travel slowly down Alex's flat abdomen, pausing as nails scratch against wiry curls. Marissa spares a quick glance downwards then meets Alex's eyes again. "Did you think about me when you got yourself off?"

With wide eyes, Alex looks at Marissa. When she recovers her powers of speech, her voice is thick and deep and unfamiliar to her own ears. "I – yeah. Yes."

Marissa bites her lip. "I did too. Think about you, I mean."

That admission is almost too much for Alex. She grasps Marissa's face, kissing her no holds barred, unafraid of overwhelming the other girl with the depth of her desire. Until now she's held back, aware that this is new and unknown territory for Marissa. More than that, she's been scared of getting burnt. If she's being truthful, she's harboured doubts about Marissa's intentions. But now, feeling Marissa's arm snake around her waist and the way she's kissing back with equal force, Alex's uncertainty is rapidly diminishing.

When Marissa's shaking hand flutters over Alex's breast, soft palm skimming over a hard nipple, they both groan, humid breath passing between them. Their eyes meet, unnervingly close. "Are you sure about this?" Alex asks. Though her body is screaming at her for asking such a question, she knows she has to rein this in, to give Marissa the opportunity to back out. She reaches up, tucking tendrils of wet hair behind Marissa's ear.

For a while there's just the steady pulsing sound of the water spraying them and Marissa looking at her with large vulnerable eyes. Then Marissa nods. "Just tell me if I do something totally wrong, okay?"

Alex smiles widely. "This'll be way more comfortable in the bedroom. Cool?"

Dropping a gentle kiss on Alex's lips, Marissa takes her hand. "Cool."


End file.
